Secrets
by g for gnome
Summary: It's Meat's birthday and everyone in for a celebration, except Meat. Halfway through the party something goes terribly wrong. She finds out there's a lot more to her past than she can remember. Read to find out what she does.  Rated T for violence
1. Party

Meat ran as fast as her legs could go, the young girl behind her desperately trying to keep up, "Meat, slow down." She cried in a high voice, Meat knew that if she did then Khashoggi and his guards would catch them, still running she shouted back to the girl.

"I can', they'll ge' us. We're almos' there, I can see the Heartbreak. Hurry!" Meat forced herself not to look over her shoulder as she heard a shriek of "Meat!" come from the girl, then nothing. Meat continued running until she reached the Heartbreak Hotel, out of breath and out of sight from Khashoggi. She looked around the place, it was empty, no-one, not a single Bohemian in sight, "Where is everyone?" she asked herself. A pair of hands grabbed from the back round the waist and pulled her to the floor.

"Get down!" she heard the person behind her shout, but in a soft tone, it was a voice she recognised, for a few moments she resisted the urge to look back at the man, refusing to believe who it was. Then he spoke, this time in a whisper, "It's alright, it's only me." Meat stopped resisting and turned to stare into the eyes of her friend.

"B- Bu' how? You're- you're dead." She stumbled over her words, trying to take a good look at the man's face.

"I was only sleepin' babes." Brit said it a soft tone, meat couldn't resist a smile, no-one had called her 'babes' in a long time, ever since the day they found Galileo, the day she thought she watched Britney die.

"B- Bu' how?" she was still struggling to find the power to speak through her shock.

Brit leaned forward and whispered in Meat's ear "you woke me." He smiled and leaned away to look at the expression on his friends face, she was smiling. Brit suddenly had a mass of long blonde hair lunged at him as Meat hugged him so tight, crying on his shoulder, he was surprised. Taking his hand and rubbing Meat's back in comfort asked "What's wrong?" in a gentle tone, he had never seen Meat like this before, she never cried.

"Meat?" said a voice; Meat looked at Brit with a questioning expression.

"Yeah?" she asked wiping away the tears on her face. He looked at her just as confused as she was looking at him.

"Meat?" it said again. They looked around, trying to search for the voice. No-one. No-one except them.

"It's time for me to go." Brit said breaking the silence. Meat watched in sadness as her companion got up and walked to the door of the Heartbreak Hotel.

"Meat!" she heard again.

Brit turned to Meat and waved a goodbye, he was about to turn back when she shouted "Will yah be back?"

Brit smiled at what little trust his blonde had in him, but to reassure her he said "I always come back." She smiled. Brit waved again, not as though he was going anywhere, but like Meat was leaving.

"Meatloaf!" Meat opened her eyes realising it was all a dream, there was no running, no little girl, no Brit. But there was a Galileo and a Scaramouche standing above her.

"Do yah wan' an eye to match tha' black hair of yours?" Meat snapped in Galileo's direction before sitting up in her bed. He backed away, not because he was scared, but just in case.

"Is it worth putting the happy in front of birthday?" he joked, but soon stopped when he saw Meat was serious about the black eye.

Realising the reason for her friend's violent talk Scaramouche asked in a soft tone "Britney?" Meat looked up at her with soft saddened eyes.

"I don't know if they're gettin' better or worse." She said. "Better 'cause I ge' more time with 'im and it feels so real and believable, bu' worse 'cause he always leaves. An' I still can't save the little girl." She had been in the blonde's dream before, each time Khashoggi is somehow able to capture her no matter what Meat does. Although she doesn't know the girl, Meat is always so caring to her, she loves and is loved by all the Bohemians, though the girl wasn't one yet, Meat still felt responsible for her.

"Have you found out her name yet?" Galileo questioned.

Meat was about to answer when she heard footsteps approaching the door. Through it came Paul McCartney, or 'Big Macca' as he prefers to be called, "She up?" then he wished he hadn't asked such a stupid question.

"She? She? I 'ave a name! So I would prefer yah to use it!" Meat wasn't having any nonsense. Not today.

"That would be a... yes." Scaramouche joked, the 'yes' was all Big Macca needed, he turned on his heels and ran out the same way he came in, with a smile pinned on his face.

"What was tha' all about?" Meat said with seriousness, though wishing she hadn't asked. The two at the end of her bed just looked at each other without a word. "Listen you two! yah know I'm no' in one of mah bes' moods," Meat warned them "and if yah've planned some sor' of surprise or celebration, yah can forge' i'! I'm no' up for a party!" she wasn't lying, the last birthday she had celebrated was 15 years ago, which was a disaster. Ever since, Meat has hated her birthday, to her it's the worst day of the year.

A half an hour later, after Galileo and Scaramouche had finally left her alone, Meat was ready to face whatever monstrosity Big Macca and the gang had planned for her. She was about to exit her room when there was a knock at the door (that just so happened to sound like the tune of 'Happy Birthday') "that's an offence tah music and no' a good way tah ge' me in a party mood Prince." With a sigh she opened the door to the very person she suspected.

"How'd yah know i' was me?" he asked.

Meat stared down at the short Bohemian with an evil smile, and then explained "'cause yah the only one brave enough or stupid to provoke me."

Ignoring what she just said Prince grinned and said "Close your eyes." Meat just looked at him in such a way to imply it wasn't going to happen "At leas' try an' enjoy yahself. Please." Prince said with a sweet smile this time. Giving up her rebellious attempt Meat followed Prince outside, just as she has suspected. Everyone, every single Bohemian, at the Heartbreak had gathered to celebrate her birthday. She playfully rolled her eyes as two of the younger Bohemians, Evanescence and Newton Faulkner, ran up to her and handed her a small box, she laughed slightly as she took it off of Eva. "Thanks" Meat said calmly resisting the urge to run back to her room and stay there.

"Happy birthday" said the black haired girl, who then ran back to Scaramouche, leaving Newton, a small blonde with a bit of kick, standing on her own. When Newt looked eye to eye with Meat she started to shiver in fear, Meat asked her "What's the matter?" she looked behind her to try and find the subject of Newt's view that scared her so much, but saw nothing. Then Miss Loaf realised that the girl was shivering at being in the presence of her. "I don't bite Newt, you know I'd never hurt you."

"That's not what Galileo said." Eva mocked, Scaramouche quickly covered her daughter's mouth with a spare hand. Meat kneeled down in front of the young blonde and held out her palm for Newt to take.

"I won't hurt you." She repeated in a soft tone. Newt grabbed it, Meat smiled that the girl trusted her. With her trust Miss Loaf grabbed her other hand and asked "So, what exactly did Galileo say?" she looked at Newt with a smile, then aimed a glare at Galileo.

"Argh. What have I done now?" he replied to the glare.

"He said you would give me a black eye." Newt grassed.

"Oh yeah, I did say that." Galileo admitted.

Meat stood up, letting go of one of Newt's hands, with just a few strides they reached Galileo, who was right at the front of the crowd. Meat gave him a very harsh look, as though she was going to hit him. She clenched her spare hand into a fist, ready to get Galileo in the shoulder, not hard, just enough to make him regret saying that when Scaramouche cut in.

"I'd rather you didn't teach violence to my child. And I don't think you want to teach it to yours either." She gestured to her friend's hand that was starting to turn slightly pink.

"So exactly how old are you Meat?" Galileo said, looking round as he heard the noise exit the room. "Oh come on. You all want to know." He continued, turning to the crowd behind him. He turned back to his friend as he heard the regrettable agreements behind him.

This caught her off guard, as she wasn't quite sure herself. Meat unclenched her fist, as it was starting to hurt. She added up the years in her head, but before she could put a sentence to it she blurted "twenty-three" out for the whole of the station to hear, as it echoed down the tunnel, Meat then took a sudden interest in the floor as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly a boy ran out of the crowd and up to her with a hug. Brax Loaf, Meatloaf's adopted son and the only Bohemian who didn't take his name from a poster or magazine. "Happy birthday mum." He said with a smile.

"See," Scaramouche said, approaching her friend, leaving her daughter at the front of the crowd, "nothing bad has happened. So can you please start to enjoy yourself?" she was deciphering whether or not to get down on her knees and beg.

"Please mum." Brax said in a pleading tone.

"Go play with yah sister and le' your mum and auntie Scara talk." Meat told her son, looking at her friend to receive the glare she knew she would get by using the phrase 'auntie Scara'. The brown haired boy grabbed Newt's hand and broke into a run.

"Come on." He laughed

"Not out of the Heartbreak!" Meat warned, she then turned back to the Bohemians.

"Eva, why don't you go join them?" Scaramouche encouraged, turning her daughter towards the other two children. Eva ran after them with a grin.

"Oi, wait for me!" she shouted to her friends.

Meat and Scaramouche looked at each other and laughed, Meatloaf then thanked everyone and told them to have a good time at the party. When they were all gone Meat turned to Scaramouche and Galileo to explain "My birthday isn't over yet remember," She reminded them "we've still got six hours for something to go wrong."

Four hours later Meatloaf was starting to enjoy herself. She had started talking to people. Keeping a close eye on her children. Then she heard "Hello, hello, hello." Brax, Newt and Eva ran to their mothers. The Bohemians looked around to for the source of the voice, but they couldn't find anything. The blonde hid her children behind her as she realised where it was coming from, she also knew who the voice belonged to. On the roof of the entrance, to the Heartbreak Hotel, stood commander Khashoggi.

"Scaramouche," Meat whispered, her voice sounding strong, but shaking slightly "take Brax and Newt."

"Why?" Scaramouche replied quiet tone to match Meat's.

"Just do it. Trust me."

Brax held Eva's hand, who was holding Scaramouche's, Newt quickly latched on to her brother.

"I never did get to give my congratulations to the birthday girl." Khashoggi continued, unaware of Miss Loaf and Scaramouche's short conversation.

"What do you want pig?" Aretha shouted.

An evil chuckle slipped out from the commanders lips, turning into a loud laugh. While he was laughing Scaramouche saw her time to escape, she ran past Meat and out the back door, the second in command of the Bohemians blew one last kiss to her children, and then looked back at the intruder as the door shut.

"Get her!" he ordered.

Realising what Khashoggi wanted, Galileo shouted for the Bohemians to protect Meat, but they were no match for the commanders well trained guards. They soon had hold of Miss Loaf. She fought all she could to break the hold of the two who held her arms, it wasn't enough. While she was struggling, a guard picked up a block of wood from the floor and knocked the girl out cold. The Bohemians could do nothing but watch at gun point as Khashoggi and his guards dragged their friend away.


	2. Leavin Home Ain't Easy

At Globalsoft head-quarters, down in the dungeons, in a corner of one of the cells, sat an unmoving and unchanging Meatloaf. Anyone who didn't know better would have thought she was sleeping or even dead. No, though sitting facing the wall, like a child in trouble, arms folded around her legs like she was sulking, and her head resting on her knees like she was hiding a face of tears, Meat was all but asleep. She couldn't. Too much had kept her awake through the night. The thoughts of what Khashoggi and The Killer Queen would do to her. The thoughts of what the Bohemians were doing to get her out of this hell hole. The constant nagging of the person in the neighbouring cell. And the memories of her family and her last celebrated birthday.

_It was the year 2285, date: Thursday 6th May. Meatloaf was 8 years exactly, although she wasn't known as Meat then, she was known by another name, though she wasn't sure what. Her parents had planned a huge party for her, they had invited all the family she knew, and had all her favourite music playing through the night._

_It was a few hours into the party when a man walked up to Meat, she couldn't remember his face, or his name, though she wished she could. He handed her a box "Happy Birthday," he said with a smile, then he whispered in her ear "keep tight hold of them. For they define who you are and who you will be." In the box Meat found a pair of big black boots, she didn't hesitate and put them on straight away, they were far too large for the blonde's tiny feat. She just tossed her old scruffy converse trainers in a random direction. "Don't worry, you'll grow." The man told Meat. She noticed something else in the box, two things. The first: a travel pass, with her picture, date of birth and name. Why could she not remember her name? The blonde put this in her pocket for further use. The second: a CD, "The last of its kind." Said the man in a tone of regret._

_"If it's the last of its kind, then why are yah trustin' me with i'?" Meat asked, confused as to why a random stranger would trust a young girl, of only 8, with something that seemed so precious to him._

_"Because you will-" a bang on the door cut him off, a rather load, aggressive bang._

_"Open the door!" ordered a man on the4 other side of the door. Everyone was in a panic, except the man and Meat. Her parents were telling all the guests to get out or hide. Some did, others stayed. Another bang on the door made the blonde tremble._

_"Remember this place... and run." Advised the man in a low whisper, Meat obeyed._

_Though the place was crowded with people running around in a rush, Meat was easily able to pass through the moving bodies. Arriving at the door she ran to the wall beside it, and using the broken stones in the wall Meat climbed up onto the ledge above the door, CD still in hand. She looked over to her parents, who were focused solely on the door, then at the man, he looked back and smiled, then put his finger to his lips to tell Meat to stay quiet, once again she obeyed. __She moved back away from the edge until she was against the wall. Meat felt the crash as the third bang sent the door falling to the ground. She heard come from both the new guests and her family. She heard her father trying to protect the people__. __The sound of her older brother constantly swearing at the intruders and telling them to get off him. A gunshot caused a silence to fall on the room. What had happened? Who had been hurt? Who were the new guests? Where did the noise go? The shouting? The music? Meat mentally asked herself. She wanted noise, she wanted her mother to come up to her and tell her that everything was alright. The silence was killing her._

_She stayed hidden for another hour, hoping the killers were gone. Yes, they were gone. Everyone was gone. She was alone. Alone in the house, _alone_ in the world, alone in the silence._

Meatloaf snapped out of her daze when she heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. "Get her out!" ordered the commander. She didn't move. Not until she heard the door of the neighbouring cell open. She watched as the guards dragged a young girl, no more than a teenager, away. The Bohemian couldn't help but feel a resemblance between the girl and herself. As Khashoggi was leaving Meat heard him whisper to the guard at the door "Another one bites the dust." With a laugh. With that she returned to her original position, this time, fear stained on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night fell on the Heartbreak Hotel as Scaramouche returned with the children. Only to find Galileo and the other Bohemians arguing. "Well why can't we go get her?" Galileo yelled at Big Macca.

"Get who?" asked Newt with curiosity.

"I'll explain later," Scaramouche said realising who was missing, "go with Auntie Mads and 'ave a rest. All of you."

"Ugh! Why me?" Madonna replied.

"'cause you are 'er best friend!" Scara said through her teeth.

Newt, Eva and Brax followed her into the next room.

"Well?... Why?" Galileo asked Big Macca, referring to his earlier question.

"What? You don't think I wanna go get 'er?" he argued back.

"There is a reason." Bob blurted, followed by a harsh look from Aretha.

"I don't think Paul really 'as the right to-"

"Char!" Big Macca cut her off before she could say it. "They should know. Whether I 'ave the righ' to tell 'em or not." He told her in a tone of regret for what he was about to do. He went on to explain Meat's family history in full detail, as though he was there.

"Blimey!" Scaramouche gasped, "'ow do you know all this?"

Paul went silent for a moment.

"There is a reason." Bob repeated, this time Aretha grabbed his ear and dragged him into the room where the kids were.

"Take 'im as well would ya?" Scaramouche heard her say to Madonna. Aretha turned around, closing the door behind her. With a sigh she said "Idiot." Then walked back over to join the other Bohemians. After a short silence she advised Big Macca "Truth be told Macca you've already given 'em the big news, what's worse about this?"

"Because it ain't 'is to tell." Charlotte hissed.

"Well what are we gonna do? Ask 'er to tell it 'erself? Oh wait, she can't." She matched Char's tone, but louder and more aggressive.

"You wanna take this outside old lady?" Char threatened.

"Oh bring I' on!" Aretha returned, not taking in the insult.

"Ladies!" Big Macca shouted over the two women, "People would think you were an old married couple." Aretha and Charlotte looked at each other in disgust. "Char is right, it's not for me'a tell," Just as the red head was about to gloat Paul continued "but Aretha is as well. She trusts me with the story and would wan' me to tell 'em." Aretha poked her tongue out at Char. He turned to look at Scaramouche and Galileo with a serious face, one neither of them had seen before. "When Meat was just 8 she found the Heartbreak Hotel, she was lucky I was on tha' night. She told me about what 'ad 'appened and that she would apprecia' i' if I would give 'er a room for the night. For a Scott she was very polite."

"Hey that's regionist!" Scaramouche cut off.

"Is that even a word?" Galileo asked.

"No, bu' i' is now!"

"Anyway!" Interrupted Big Macca. "She took an immediate likin' to the two stubborn ones. Didn't she…. Char?"

"Alrigh' I'll admi' i'! We couldn't leave each other alone. And if you ask Char she'll tell you the same thing."

"It's true." Madonna shouted out the door, closing it before anyone could say anything.

"She was like a daughter to me." He continued, with a much gentler tone, another that Galileo and Scaramouche had never seen Paul use, "She always 'as been. She told me everything about her, from who she was, where she came from, to how 'er travel pass got stuck in 'er 'air." He explained "It's still in there," Big Macca said in a surprised tone, "She thinks of i' as an accessory now, and won't take I' ou'." He chuckled. "I couldn't 'elp but do all I could for 'er. I looked after 'er, taught 'er how to be a true Bo'emian. With the 'elp of Britney. From the momen' they saw each other they were inseparable. Until you came along," Paul looked directly at Galileo "then they couldn' stop arguin' after tha'. She ain't forgiven 'erself for doing nothin' 'bout 'is death. She feels responsible, as though there were somethin' she could 'ave done to preven' it."

"She's the most well known Bohemian on Planet Mall." Said Prince, Scaramouche and Galileo had been so focused on Big Macca that they had forgotten about the other Bohemians, scattered around the place.

"But she can't know!" Paul said in what came across as distress. "Promise me you won't tell her!"

"We promise." Scaramouche and Galileo said in synchronisation.

"That's not good enough! You need to swear." Big Macca looked at Scara, "Swear on how much you hate the Ga Ga Girls."

"I swear." She answered. Big Macca turned back to Galileo.

"Swear on your dreams…. And how much you hate the Ga Ga Guys."

"I swear."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At Globalsoft headquarters, Killer Queen was continuously pacing the floor, awaiting Khashoggi's report. 'Where is that imbecile?' she asked herself.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking through the door, "Got a bit caught up. You know how I like electricity." He smiled, Killer Queen smiled back for a few moments, then was serious again.

"What have you got out of her?" she asked. Khashoggi looked down to avoid the woman's stare. "Well?... I'm waiting." She began to tap her foot with impatience.

"Y- You see m- Madame," Khashoggi stuttered, "Sh- she wouldn't talk. She's…. stubborn?" a hint of a question in his voice, as though not sure of the word.

"And the other one?" Killer Queen asked. The man's head dropped even further, if that were even possible.

"Just the same." He muttered under his breath. Killer Queen's face went from disappointment to fury, Khashoggi knew what was coming at him. "You imbecile!" yes, he was right, Killer Queen didn't like being let down. Khashoggi took a quick thought as to how he could please his mistress.

"What about bribery?" he suggested, Killer Queen was impressed. "What about my second in command? I do believe that he knows the young Miss Loaf." He continued, the woman couldn't help an evil smile. Khashoggi said one more thing, "Out of the question Madame, is it just me or do Miss Loaf and the Outlander have a somewhat likeness to each other?" so Meat wasn't the only one to notice this.


	3. If You Can't Beat Them

"A hand above the water," Meat sang quietly to herself "An angel reaching for the sky."

"Oi!" said the guard outside her cell, "Shut up! No real music permitted within these walls, or anywhere on Planet Mall for that matter." He continued.

"It ain't much I'm askin'" replied a determined Meatloaf "If you want the truth." She stood up and walked to the barred door where the guard was, "I just want to" she said in a soft tone "get the hell out of this thing!" she shouted as her tone changed to rough.

"Didn't you hear me?" the guard asked. "I said shut up!" as he said this he took out an electrical device that Meat recognised, she had seen many of them on the surface, but none of them worked. A 'tazer' she thought it was called. Through the bars the man placed it against the Bohemians corset covered stomach. "I won't tell you again."

"It doesn't work." She proclaimed. Meat felt an electric pulse shoot through her as the guard hit the switch of the device. The rebel's body contracted as she fell to the floor. She went back to her sitting place, still trembling as the remains of the electricity pulsing through her. "I 'ave'ta get outta 'ere." She whispered not thinking anyone would hear.

"Good luck with that theory." The guard chuckled to himself. Meat took a step to get up, but when the man outside the cell snapped his head round and pointed the tazer threateningly at her, she decided that it wasn't the best idea.

"Are yah alrigh'?" Meatloaf heard a small, high voice ask. The blonde's head rose from her knees to face a young girl, no older than a teen, a young teen, trying to rest her hand on the Bohemians knee in comfort.

"Yeah." She lied, pulling away from the hand, lowering her gaze, returning it to her knees, to avoid the child's stare.

"Ba'sterd!" the young girl shouted to the guard. Meat couldn't help hearing the slight accent in the girl's voice. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Meatloaf." Meat answered, not moving her eyes to look at the girl.

"Tha's a funny name." The remark didn't bother Meat that much, she'd heard worse from those stupid Ga Ga freaks.

"Wha' abou' you?" She thought she should make conversation, as there was no-one else to talk to.

"I dinnae ken, I was never given one." The girl looked down to the floor in sadness, as if having a name would mean the world to her.

"Where yah from?"

"I dinnae. I was born 'ere. Wha' abou' you?" the girl didn't seem all that happy about talking about where she was from so Meat didn't ask.

"The Scottish region." She answered. "You can probably hear it in mah accen' when I talk."

They didn't talk much after that, but Meat was so intrigued by this girl. 'Born here?' she thought over, 'as in, in captivity?' she so wanted to ask this question, but she couldn't get herself to, it wasn't her business. 'I have to get outta here' Meat thought, 'outta here' she rethought, 'hang on! Wasn't she taken by the pig?' the Bohemian suddenly realised that the girl wasn't supposed to be there. So why was she? "Weren't you taken by the guards?" as soon as she asked this all the lights went out, leaving the two of them in darkness. "Where'd all the ligh's go? I cannae see a thing."

"If you're blind just open your eyes." She heard the girl say through the blackness. Meat did exactly that only to find that, once again, the impossible wasn't real, it was another dream. She still had to check just in case. No, the girl wasn't there. It was an illusion caused by hitting her head on the floor when she was shocked with the tazer. Reason she knew that wasn't a dream: She could still feel the electricity pulsing through her. The rebel wondered what was happening to the girl. Her bright blue eyes, stained with fright as she was dragged out of the cell. Her short blonde hair hung over her face with sadness. And the constant interference she was in Meatloaf's thought. When Meatloaf heard familiar footsteps approaching from the stairway she laughed to herself, only to hide the fear she was feeling. She stayed where she was, arms wrapped firmly around her knees, head resting heavily in her lap from the throbbing of it. Behind her Khashoggi nodded in the Bohemians direction, implying that the guard get her out. The sound of the cold, metal door sliding open sent a shudder through Meat's bones and down her spine. The guard saw the girl twitch, "Call for back-up." She shouted to the commander, not taking his eyes off of the prisoner.

"Why?" Khashoggi questioned, looking at the curled up body of the blonde seeing no danger. As he was about to refuse the guards orders, Meat sprung up and headed straight for her cell door, easily dodging the guard, who couldn't grab his tazer in time, but the man blocking the exit was too fast and grabbed the rebel in a headlock.

"That's why." The guard answered to his captain's earlier question.

"Le' go pig!" Meat almost screamed, "You're hurting me!" with that Khashoggi tightened his hold around the girl's neck.

"That's the idea. And I have told you and your fellow Bohemians before" he grabbed the roots of some of the blonde hair and pulled it hard, Meat let out a short but high scream of pain, "don't call me pig!" Khashoggi nodded his head to the stair doors telling the guard to fetch re-enforcements.

When the guard had gone Khashoggi threw Meat on the floor back in the cell. He walked in after her, closing the door behind him. "Now you listen to me." Blue eyes looked up at the man as he spoke "If you want any chance of getting out of here, you will give us the information we require. That means 'want' if you didn't know." He mocked.

"I'm not an idiot, I know what it means." She said with a cold glare.

"That's a surprise. Do we have a deal?" the Bohemian thought for a moment, she wanted to annoy the pig, and her old accent would do the trick.

"Ah cannae do wha' yah've requested. Ah dinnae make deals with the devil." She shut her eyes as the back of Khashoggi's left hand hit Meat on the same cheek. A pale hand clasped it in shock at what happened, wincing at the pain. "Nice back hand." The blonde laughed, she lunged up at the man, fist aimed at his gut, but once again he was too fast, he grabbed her fist in the same hand he had struck her with the last time and used the other to take a second shot at her face, Meat doubled over onto her stomach. One of the bones of her corset broke the seam and was cutting into her ribs slightly.

"How many times must we do this Miss Loaf?" Khashoggi sighed with disappointment "We don't want to kill you…. Well not yet anyway." He added on the end. Meat heard the hidden meaning in his words, he didn't need to say it.

"The Seven Seas of Rhye?" she muttered.

"No, surprisingly. Unfortunately they were destroyed the first time I captured you and your pathetic companions." Meat headed for him. Khashoggi raised a finger. "Nah, uh, uh." He said as he wagged it. He then pointed at the blonde's face, "I would have thought that cheek had endured enough today. Just so you know endured means-"

"Don' try i'!" Meat interrupted "Ah know wha' i' means."

"Wow, you Scots know your stuff." Khashoggi let slip, heavily regretting it.

"What was that?" the bohemian asked curious as to what he meant.

"You are from the Scottish region are you not? Just like…." He didn't finish the sentence he had started.

"Yeah I am, bu' ah don't go 'round tellin' people. And no-one knows our accen' unless they've been there." 'What is Khashoggi not telling me?' Meat mentally added.

"Well we have some transfer gagas from there, so most people here know." The Commander quickly said.

A few moments later the re-enforcements arrived. "What in her name took you so long?" Khashoggi asked in shock at how long it took to just get a few men together.

"It was her who kept us Commander." Said the guard who had left earlier, "Killer Queen wanted to know what was taking so long so we had to tell her the situation, which took a while to explain."

"Oh. And she told us to call you an… imbecile?" said the guard directly to his right, not knowing what an 'imbecile' was.

"Just get her to the main hall!" Commander Khashoggi ordered. The guards opened the door and grabbed Meat roughly, she didn't try to fight them, she had given up. The guards her through the castle, through all the dungeons. She found it disturbing that all the prisoners seemed to watch as she passed their cell, as if they knew who she was. Then she heard some of them say things like "That's her" or "That's the girl" though she never heard her name, she could see them pointing in her direction. How did so many people know who she was?

They finally arrived at the iron gates, after what seemed like forever and a day for the blonde. She felt her heart stop, for on the other side of that door was the Bohemians' most feared enemy. The Killer Queen. A guard opened the door, Meat's feet stopped working at the sight. The young girl, who was in the cell next to the Bohemian's, was standing next to, who Meat assumed was, The Killer Queen; face down looking at the floor and hands bound with an electronic device that the blonde had never seen before. A guard was about to put one on the blonde when a thought came to her 'If you're gonna go down don't go without a fight!' she listened to it, as the man got close enough, Meat dropped to the floor, swung her leg round and tripped him up, breaking the device as it hit the floor. She got up and started towards the girl, but Killer Queen intervened by ordering an electrical cage to materialise in Meat's position. She was trapped in a large square of bright green beams of light.

"You must be Miss Loaf." Killer Queen quoted walking towards the cage.

"It's Meat," answered the Bohemian, "you must be The Killed Queen." The blonde let out a laugh, "You don't look like much of a killer." She then realised that the woman before her was the leader of the Bohemians' biggest threat and the cause of so many of their disappearances.

In reply to what the rebel had just said Killer Queen walked up to the young girl that Meat had forgotten the presence of somehow. "Oh I don't do I?" Wrapping a long arm around the girl's neck and placing a hand on her head, Killer Queen began "Well, what if I were to-?"

Just as the woman was about to snap the girls neck Meat uncontrollably shouted "No!" the woman let go of the child, fascinated at the rebel's protection over someone she didn't know. Or did she?


	4. Rain Must Fall

"She's comin' back" Aretha said in a soft tone.

"You're lyin'!" argued a distrusting Brax, "Don' trea' me like I'm stupid. She told me abou' those Globalsucks basterds. They're gonna kill 'er."

This argument had lasted over two hours, after Brax had overheard Scaramouche explaining the discussion between Galileo and the gang to Madonna. "Why did you tell me this anyway?" Brax asked looking at the floor.

"We told yah 'cause we though' you could handle i' like a mature adul'." Answered Big Macca

"I'm a Bohemian child," Brax noted, "mature ain't usually in my non-existen' dictionary." He cupped his hands, miming holding a book.

"But...?" Scaramouche asked in a hopeful tone, wanting her, non biological nephew would finish her sentence.

"Bu' this is a time where I need i'." He had calmed down now. "...So wha' was the real reason you told me?" the young Bohemian asked.

"Tha' was the reason!" Galileo exclaimed. Brax looked at him in a way to imply that he wasn't stupid, especially not to believe Mr Figero.

"We though' i' would be bad to tell the others, who don' understand maturity ye', le' alone are able to do i'." Aretha explained.

"Eva?" the Bohemians heard from the next room. Who was in there? Only Newton and Evanescence.

"Eva?" they heard again. Galileo and Scaramouche ran to the door and flung it open to see their daughter lying on the floor, eyes tight shut, writhing in pain.

"Wha' happened?" her mother asked in a rush.

"I dunno," Newt answered, quite scared of the purple haired Bohemian, "we were jus' playing and all of a sudden-" she gestured to her friend. Suddenly Eva stopped, still lying on the floor, not moving; eyes still tight shut, but lighter, not strained.

"Wha' happened?" Galileo repeated his girlfriend's earlier question.

"I dunno." Scaramouche answered. This conversation was getting repetitive to Newt. The guitar player knelt down beside Eva and her friend. She put her hand on her daughter's head and the other on the still child's chest. "Her bea' is fast." She said, her saddened eyes rested on the black haired girl.

"She's a rock drummer." Galileo stated in shock, "i' should be fast." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Heartbea'!" Scaramouche shouted quietly, and quite over-protectively.

"Since when do you know medical trainin'?" the dreamer questioned his babe's actions.

"I don'" she admitted, "Bu' I know how a heart should bea'! and i's not like this." Scaramouche took her partners hand and put it to Eva's chest. Her beat was fast, not even a second between each rise of her chest.

Brax ran in the door at this point. "I heard 'medical trainin' and thought I could help." he said. He walked over to the girl lying on the floor and knelt down next to her. The boy put his hand on Eva's heart to check the beat of it. "You were righ' when you said you had no medical trainin'" he joked.  
"Why?" Scaramouche tried to defend herself.  
"Her heartbeat is fine. It's her breathing."  
"What about it?" Scaramouche asked.  
"It's shaky, and faster than it should be." noted Brax. He then hovered over the young girl, lifted her chin, then lent in and put his lips to hers, they were cold. Freezing intact. Ignoring this he began to breathe, forcing the warm air down Eva's throat. Soon enough the girl was breathing normally. Brax leaned away, taking a deep breath in. "I- I gotta go." he exclaimed.  
"Why?" asked his sister.  
"I'll tell you when you're older." with that he ran back out the way he came in. Scaramouche and Galileo looked from the door to each other.  
After a few moments Eva opened her eyes. "Woh." she said in a gasp, "What a dream."  
"Dream?" asked her mother with a curious expression, then looked at the father with a glare.  
"Why am I getting the blame for everything today?" he reacted.  
"'cause you're a guy." said the three girls in perfect harmony.  
"How is she awake?" Newt questioned, baffled as to how Brax calmed her friend down.  
"Your brother gave her something called 'The Kiss of Life'" Scaramouche answered.  
"What?" Eva almost shouted, "He kissed me and I wasn't even awake to feel it?" she asked, but also stated, "Life sucks!" three pairs of confused eyes stared at the black haired girl. "What?" this time her voice had no volume behind it, "Oh. I- I-. Oh forget it!" she couldn't be bothered to explain.  
"Newt, would you come with me so these two can be alone?" Scaramouche held her hand out to the girl. She just looked at it, then into the woman's eyes.  
"Where's mum?" she wondered. The older Bohemian took a small step back at the question, but covered herself within a few seconds.  
"She's gone to look for materials. You know how long that can take." With that Newton took her hand and they went out of the room.

A silence filled the room after Scara and Newt had left. Galileo decided he would be the one to break it, "A dream?" he asked.  
"Yeah, at least that's what you called the ones you had." his daughter noted.  
"What happened? You seemed in quite a bit of pain."  
"Well," Eva began, "I was in this chair, and there was a man, flippin' a switch on and off, every time i' was on, some sort of shock or electricity was running through me." she explained. "Do you know what i' means dad?"  
"No." answered a very curious dreamer. "Was there anythin' else there? Besides the man?"

"I don' really remember much." Evanescence then remembered something. "Wait, there was one thing. I didn' have my short, black hair, i' was long and blonde." Something in Galileo's head clicked at that point. He grabbed his daughter's hand and bolted out the door.  
"Big Macca!" the long haired man turned at his name.  
"I see she's ok then." he smiled at the young Bohemian latched on to her father's hand.  
"Tha's no' the poin'. She dreamed."  
"Everybody dreams Gazza." Charlotte interrupted.  
"Yeah I know, but I mean she _dreamed_" he said the last word with exaggeration, to point out the different meaning.  
"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Big Macca said. "Well this is brillian', we have a mini dreamer." before this time, back at the point when Eva was just born, Big Macca had a thing about calling the child a 'mini Figero', but it looked like he had found a new name for her. "Wha' 'ave you dreamt?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the 'mini dreamer'.  
"Wha' dream do yah wan'?" she replied with a question.  
"Don' mind, any dream will do." said an excited Char.  
"Tell 'em the one you jus' told me." Galileo encouraged.  
"Ok dad." she agreed. The young rebel turned to the two older Bohemians, who were then joined by Madonna. "What happened was: I was strapped to a chair and a man was turnin' it on and off, and when i' was on I was shocked with electricity."  
"Tha' was it?" asked the red head.  
"Tell them the other bit." Galileo softly elbowed his daughter in the  
shoulder.  
"Oh yeah." she remembered, "I wasn' me. I didn' had shor', black hair.  
i' was long and blonde."

xxxxxxxxxx

"He was right!" Killer Queen said after what seemed like hours of silence.  
"Pigs can fly?" Meat joked from within her confinement, "I never knew he had wings." she noted to herself out loud. Killer Queen didn't like the Bohemians mocking her Commander. That was her job.  
"You Bohemiams need to learn your place." she told the rebel.  
"It's Bohemia_n_s," Meat corrected, "an' we know our place."  
"But you're not always honest with each other," the woman mocked, "are you?"  
This question sent hundreds through Meatloaf's head, all the whispering, the pointing. "What do you mean?" she questioned, trying to figure out where The Killer Queen was going with this.  
"Look at her!" she told the Bohemian, gesturing to the young girl at the other end of the room, whose head snapped up, meeting the blonde's bright blue eyes. Meat couldn't help but stare at a face so familiar, but so unfamiliar. She had seen this face before, everyday for years. She saw it in windows, mirrors, the travel pass in her hair, but she couldn't recognize any of it.  
"You made a time machine and found my past self?" Meat sounded annoyed, but she just assumed this.  
"I'm good... I'm brilliant... I'm-"  
"Full of yahself?" interrupted the Bohemian.  
"The best." Killer Queen finished. "But I'm not that good." she turned to the young girl, "How long have you been here?" the small blonde took her eyes off Meat to look at the woman standing between them.  
"F- Fifteen years." she stuttered in a sweet voice that seemed to have a slight Scottish twist to it. The way she said her words made it seem like she didn't have much experience with talking, but she was educated.  
Killer Queen turned back to Meatloaf, "And how many years has it been since you lost your family?"  
"Eighteen years." the rebel answered.  
"Oh." said Killer Queen. She turned to the girl again. "What about your parents? How long since they were captured?" she changed the question slightly, but this was one question too far for Meat, she had realised who had invaded her home all those years ago.  
"It was you." she said in a calm manor, hiding the fire raging inside her. "You're the reason I've been living an outcast, the reason I've been alone, afraid." the fire was growing, "Why me? Hey! Why do you want me? And why didn't you take just me last time? Instead of killing my friend!" it was released, the fire was burning. The girl looked at Meat, then at The Killer Queen.  
"Britney Spears wasn't just your friend. Or your love for that matter." the blonde looked at the woman in pure confusion. "You honestly don't know?" Killer Queen seemed shocked.  
"He was your protector." Khashoggi said entering through the iron doors.  
"The pig has entered the building." jested Miss Loaf, the young girl laughed at the ridiculous statement. The Commander headed towards the Bohemian, she went to the back of her confinement, forgetting it was electric. The shock knocked Meat to the ground. Khashoggi went to get out his stun gun.  
"Khashoggi!" Killer Queen shouted, "We need her alive." she reminded him.  
"Of course Madame." he replied letting go of his weapon. Meat looked up at the man whose face was hidden behind glasses, then to his mistress.  
"He may not have told you this, but ah've already refused to give any information." she felt the need to remind Khashoggi.  
"You will." Killer Queen stated.  
"Whether you like it or not." added her Commander.

The woman walked over to the girl again, putting her hands on the child's shoulders this time, she threatened "There are ways to get the information.


	5. Son and Daughter

"We can do this all day Miss Loaf." Said the man as he flipped the switch again and watched the girl's body struggle in the chair as the electricity shot through her skinny body. The switch was flipped off. Meat could do nothing but watch as this process happened over and over again.

"How many times have ah told yah ah'm... not tellin' yah." She said regrettably. Killer Queen heard the hesitation in the Bohemians voice.

"Again!" she ordered. The man thrust the switch up and the girl shook violently in the chair. The rebel had just processed what the man looked like I realising he was no more than a boy, well mid twenties more like. He had blonde hair, styled neatly around his face, and when Meat focused her eyes she could register the bright blue colour of his.

"Dylan?" she asked, wondering if it could be the suspected, she was usually good at guessing. The man hit the switch again, hearing a familiar name. The girl in the chair relaxed, hunched over waiting for the pain to fade from her body.

"What did you call me rebel?" the blonde boy questioned. "My name is Flash." He added. He looked at the girl who had called the name, carefully registering every detail of her face. "Charmaine?" he asked Meat.

"Charmaine." The Bohemian repeated, a memory forming in her mind.

_Wednesday 12th May 2285. A young girl arrives at an underground station after walking for days, to find a man at the door. He threw a hard glance at her, she stepped back with fear and hesitation. When the man realised the girl was not a threat he walked out to her. "Are you ok little one?" the asked._

_"I cannae say ah am sir, ah've been walkin' far from a we wa' and ah'm knackered from mah head to mah stompers." She answered in a strong accent from the Scottish region. Though her accent was strong, she wasn't, the girl's legs collapsed and she fell to the floor far to hard for a girl her age._

_"Careful." The man way clearly worried, this girl looked like she'd been walking miles. The girl could see that the man wanted to care for her, so she decided it it was time to let someone. "What's your name?" Asked the man._

_"Charmaine. Chara fah short." Answered the girl._

_"I'm Paul, Paul McCar'ney. Big Macca for shor'." Paul told her. "You ain't no gaga." He noted._

_"Nae sir. Ah'm an Ou'lander, or so ah've been told. Truth told , ah cannae tell wha' ah am anymore."_

"Charmaine." Said Meatloaf, now sure of the name she'd been searching for I for what seemed like forever.

"That can't be her." She heard in her head, but she didn't think it. So who did?

"Ai, forge' somethin'? "she thought in reply.

"What the-?" It was a males thoughts. The boy looked at Meat with curious eyes. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Mea'loaf."

"No, your real name. The name you were given."

"Charmaine." She thought. "Think somethin'." Meatloaf said in her head. The man, Flash, was about to say something when the Bohemian thought "Don't say it!" she stepped forwards gesturing to say 'stop', Khashoggi saw it as a threat to attack and ordered two guards to hold her down.

"No. Stop. Let her go!" the boy thought, hearing it, Miss Loaf rolled her eyes.

"Yah can say tha' yah twat" she thought.

"Let her up." Flash ordered. The guards instantly let go of the blonde. The man walked over to Meat.

"Thanks." She thought. "Glad tah see yah still have some manners towards me. Bu' no' tah her." The Bohemian nodded towards the small figure in the chair

"She's an Outlander, a threat, a-"

"An' ah'm not?" Meatloaf cut off with a harsh thought. "Dylan jus' let her go, she wonnae do yah any 'arm."

"My name is Flash" he corrected mentally.

"How long 'ave yah been Flash? Since when 'ave yah been one of them?" The rebel gave a look to Khashoggi.

"You wouldn't understand." Flash defended. "Flash is my name, always has been, and I've been part of Globalsoft for over 15 years."

"Your name is, was, and always will be Dylan. There's no denyin' i'. Yah cannae hide from i' all your life!" Meat shouted in her head.

"So what have you been doing? Eh? What do you call yourself?" He challenged.

Khashoggi looked between the two blondes wondering why they were staring at each other so fiercely, "Can someone say something please?" he asked, he was greeted by the evil glares of both Meat and Flash.

"Stay out of this!" they told him.

"My names different. I'm not trying to hide. It's our code names." Miss Loaf began to talk in her head again.

"That's the same as hiding!" Flash thought.

"Dylan quit pretending" I've hold my life by the ways I think to be right, I chose to change my name. It was my choice!"

"My name. Is Flash!" he hit Meat round the face with a hard backhand that sent her falling to the floor.

"No it's no'." She said in a pained laugh. "You see wha' you've become?" she asked him. "So dispara'e in life," she struggled to prop herself up on her arms. "tha' you would hur' your own sister. Your twin sister." She looked up at Flash with watery eyes meeting iced ones.

"Sister?" Khashoggi questioned, "I knew you knew her, but to be the sibling of a lowlife?"

"Do you want those glasses of yours to remain able to be separated from your face?" Meat threatened emptily.

"Do you ever want to learn the truth about yourself?" the commander matched her tone. "And why you can't remember any of it?" he added.

"As long as she gives the information we need, Khashoggi." Killer Queen noted. Meat had focused so much on the men in grey that she forgot about the woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's in a small room." Eva explained.

"Well that's helpful." Church said, sarcasm obviously on the edge of her tongue.

"Shut up Char!" Big Macca, Galileo and Scaramouche shouted quietly.

"There's a boy." Eva explained.

"Keep going." Her father encouraged.

"He's wearing all grey."

"What do you mean 'All grey'?" Charlotte asked, no sarcasm this time.

"Grey trousers, grey t-shirt, and long grey jacket." Eva continued to explain, "he's got neat blonde hair, and is wearing light sunglasses."

"Good, what else?" Scaramouche asked.

"And... And... it's gone." The young Bohemian opened her eyes to see the four adults standing in close proximity around her. "Personal space!" She shouted. Instantly the adults backed away and began reviewing the 'dream'.

"10 to 1 who the guy could be." Said Big Macca.

"I swear, it that Khashoggi lays even a finger on her, so hap we Freddie, I'll kill him!" Charlotte threatened.

"Save your anger!" Paul told her.

"Remember what Dy—" he was about to say his name but stopped when he remembered what Char had gone through with him, well all of the Bohemians, but mostly Charlotte.

"Yah wanna try that again?" she asked the old man.

"Nah. I'm ok." He answered.

"Thought not" she turned away and walked to the control room, where her best friend would usually sleep.

"Dy?" Galileo asked Paul when the red head was out of sight.

"There are lots of dark secrets when it comes to Charlotte and Meat." He explained " And that is one thing I can't tell your. Don't ask them about it alter, they'll tell you in their own time. Be patient, she just misses her friend at the moment. We all do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's almost cracked." Stated a shocked, but happy, Killer Queen.

"A few more snakes and she'll be there." Added her commander.

"Give her a day." Flash record two hard shares from the others. "What?" he asked.

"A day? A day to recover. A day to get back to full strength. A day to build up immunity to our methods." Killer Queen stated.

"A day to let me talk to her." Flash answered. "I know her, know the way she clicks. She might be on the opposite side of life to me, but she still has the same cares." He told them.

"You're her-? I mean her-?" Khashoggi questioned without mentioning the last word.

"Brother?" the blonde boy finished for him.

"How can you be related to such a lowlife as a Bohemian?" killer Queen asked. Flash found the conversation beginning to get quite repetitive.

"By default." He told them. "It was just chance that I was brought up here and her as one of them."

"And what of the other one?" Killer Queen continued to ask.

"Who?... the girl?" wondered Flash.

"Yes the girl we have no name for." Khashoggi told his second in command.

"She is the consequence at something that I don't care about. She is nothing." The boy told the other two. "besides my— our half sister."

"How? You and your family were captured three years before she was born." Killer Queen was baffled at this knowledge.

"I can't tell you." The blonde told her, just as she was about to ask why. Flash jumped in to explain, "My sister and I have a telepathic wink." Khashoggi and his boss looked at Flash rather odd, as if to ask what he was on about, or what he was on. "We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Khashoggi then realised why he had been shouted at for breaking the earlier silence.

"But it only works in close distance." Flash added.

"That's good. I think." The commander said.

"Yes it is. We almost have her this time, let's not screw up again." Killer Queen told him. "Don't make we regret re-instating you as my commander."

Flash walked away with an end grin on his face, Khashoggi joined him as they set off to break the rebel's spirit and her along with it. After they had left Killer Queen ordered to take the small girl away.

"And guard marks 5," she called as he got to the door, "bring me a skinny late."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, and then with the help of two fellow guards he dragged the girl away to the prisons.


	6. In Only Seven Days

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't get her head around it. Her brother, her twin brother was a force of evil. One of the most evil people on Planet Mall. Why would he want to hurt innocence?

"Somethin' on your mind?" she thought.

"How did you know I was coming?" Dylan asked mentally.

"Your head is swarmin' with thoughts, you need to work on keepin' your thoughts to yourself."

"Bit hard when you're in it." The boy noted. Meat didn't turn around to face her brother, why should she? She was told to look at someone when talking to them, not thinking. "You remember don't you?" Flash asked, already knowing the answer.

"Remember wha'?" the bohemian didn't know what she remembered, she wasn't sure of anything nowadays.

"About me and Char?" Meat's body flung round to face itself with a hard stare.

"You really wanna star' me on tha'?" she asked with a calm frame of mind. "Tha's no' why you're here." She laughed, turning back to face the cold metal wall.

"Your protector. Britney. What was he like?" Flash dared to ask. He saw the body in front of him twitch. Tears welled up in the rebel's eyes, slowly and painfully she felt them roll down her face. It burnt her cheeks to feel the hotness of them fall down her frozen face.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, you two faced, mother fuckin' son of a rather unlucky bitch?" Brit shouted to the man whose back was turned away from him.

"For the last time they can't hear you." Freddie told him, feeling rather repetitive. "I thought you figured that out when you shouted 'I'll kill you' in the Killer Queen's face." Brit didn't want to give up, he wanted to contact his love somehow and he wasn't going to give up easily.

"He was a great man, a strong soul," Brit heard Meatloaf say to flash, "who read a bit too much for his own good." She laughed. Britney was glad to see that his baby still had her sense of humour though he wasn't there to trigger it without her noticing, like he used to.

"So why didn't he tell you the truth?" Flash mocked.

"He did. Most of the time." Meat argued. "If he didn' tell me somethin' it was for my own safety"

"What, Even your own family history?" the boy continued.

"Piss off!" his sister told him.

"You go baby!" Brit encouraged. Knowing she couldn't hear him.

"You want to know don't you?" Flash tempted. "I know." He told her. "Then again my mind wasn't wiped clean of memories when—"

"You bastered!" Meat interrupted. "You bloody prick! How could you?" she shouted. The only person in the world with the ability to do the impossible had to be literally her evil twin. "You've been plannin' this for a long time haven't you?" she asked forcefully. "Just to find me. The chips in Galileo and Scara's head, Char, killin' Brit. It was all you." She was onto something. No-one was as smart as Dylan when it came to technology. "You're a heartless git with no feelin's to anyone, no' even me." She almost shouted.

"Oi!" Flash matched her tone, but over powered her volume. "I do have a heart," his voice grew lower, "I just lost it." He defended, Meat wasn't buying it though.

"Oh don't give me that shit!" she argued "If anyone lost their heart it was me or Char when you ripped them away from us!" Meat was remembering the first time Dylan found the Heartbreak.

_2294, 2__nd__ February. A rather wet, rainy night. Meatloaf and Britney were in the control room lying on the double mattress they found in a dump one day. Meat had decided to have the day off and drag Brit along with her. She kept him her prisoner, lying on top of him, keeping him down while he wondered where she had hidden his shirt._

"_Meat." Brit said, knowing she wouldn't let him up._

"_Brit." She copied his tone choice._

"_Can you get off me now?" he asked with an innocent voice._

"_No. Not until you promise to have the day off. You've been working for months and almost got caught I heard!" the blonde could have gone on forever and was very tempted to._

"_I'm second in command baby. I have to work, it's what I do. I have to." Meat was really starting to get on Britney's nerves, though it didn't take much, she got on everyone's nerves, but they loved her really._

"_You don't have to, you're just trying to avoid me." The girl had him with that. If he said 'no', which was right, Meat would ask him to prove it, and that would mean staying where he was._

"_Please. Yah gotta 'elp me." They heard from outside. Miss Loaf was the first to move, being that she was on top of Brit. She ran out to the voice to find a blonde boy, not much older than herself, soaked through to the bone, shivering from the cold._

"_Toughen up man!" she told him, being that she only had on a torn pair of shorts right up the top of her thighs and a corset on. Not very much._

"_Th- the- that's easy f- for you to s- say." The boy stuttered. "H- have you b- been running for s- six days?"_

"_What yah runnin' from?" asked Big Macca. Meat didn't want the boy there, he was suspicious, to her anything that was suspicious she treated as suspicious._

"_Jus' runnin'" answered the boy._

"_Where yah from?" Questioned Miss Loaf, she didn't trust him, she didn't trust any newcomers of the Heartbreak._

"_Cannae yah hear that ah'm from the same region as you?" Meat noticed the Scottish accent that he carried._

"_She has to believe me." She heard in her head, "It is her." She looked around, but no-one was talking, they were either looking at her or at the boy._

_Brit then walked out of the control room with his shirt on. Meatloaf turned around hearing the thud of his shoes. "Damn, he found it." She thought to what she assumed was herself._

"_Can you __**not**__ think that in hearing distance? Please!" she heard again._

"_Scottish!" she thought. Meat turned back to face the boy, who was looking at her rather focused. "How are you in my head?..." she thought to him. A few seconds past. "Dylan!" she shouted in a shocked, but overjoyed pitch in her voice. Brit walked over to his love with a curious expression, which was shared between all the Bohemians._

"_Huh?" Big Macca asked._

"_Blonde hair, blue eyes, stubborn back talk." Meat listed the boys features, but the others still held on to their confusion. "He's my brother."_

"_Twin brother." The boy corrected. The girl smiled and embraced the boy with a hug._

_It was a few weeks since Dylan had come to the Heartbreak, and it had been a good few weeks. The Bohemians had grown to love him almost as much as his sister and got used to his and Meat's Scottish talk, which they could never keep up with._

_One day Miss Loaf noticed a rather large smile on her best friends face. "Wha's got you so 'appy Char?" she asked when Charlotte Church approached her._

"_Dylan just asked me to be his girlfriend." Char replied. That was an answer far from what Meat had in mind._

"_What?" was all the blonde could say._

"_And I said yes." The woman was literally beaming a smile so wide her cheeks could have burst._

"_And I'll repeat. What?" Meat said blankly._

_The next couple of weeks were painful and long for Meat. "I can't go on like this!" she told Britney while she was spying out the control room window at Dylan and Char having another 'private meeting'. "It's been months since they started goin' out. And there still clouded in the head." She continued._

"_Er... Meat," Brit started, Miss Loaf lowered her binoculars, which she had found in a theatre one day, and turned to Britney. "It's only been two weeks." He corrected._

_Then one random day Dylan asked his red head "The guy who Meat is always with... is he dangerous?"_

"_Only if you piss him off." She laughed at the patheticness of the question. Things had died down for them, they were more professional about their relationship now._

"_Could he kill someone?" the boy continued._

"_Same answer, or if you hurt his chick." Charlotte was getting curious._

"_Who's his chick?" he asked stupidly._

_Char laughed, "Meat of course. Didn't you know that?" she asked, defiantly curious now. "That's why they're always together, and share a room. He's sorta like her protector," she lingered on this statement, "like he don't want anyone trying to hurt 'er. Not that anyone would try."_

"_I have to go." Dylan said suddenly. He kissed the woman on the cheek and ran out the door of the Heartbreak._

"_He's goin' somewhere." Meat said, looking through her binoculars again._

"_Now don't do anything stupid Meat." Brit warned his baby, knowing what she was thinking._

"_Ah won'. Jus' trust me this once. There's somethin' 'bout Dylan tha' doesn' make sense."_

"_He's yah brother, you've got to trust him once in a while."_

"_I jus' don't trust what goes through his head." Meat admitted, receiving a rather odd look from her companion. She went on to explain, "We hear each other's thoughts No-one knows why. A friend of our great grandfather called it one of the gifts."_

_Brit continued to look confused, then gave up, "Just... go." He told her. Miss Loaf had no objections to that, she dropped her binoculars on the mattress and bolted out the door, saying 'Hi' to Char as she past her. Running out the Heartbreak she climbed the stairs to enter the upper world. Meat squinted her eyes as the sun burned in the sky. The girl looked around for her twin, but saw nothing. Then she heard something inside her head. "What were the directions I was given? To the left, then to the left again." Meat decided to follow these instructions, despite the consequences. As she turned the last corner she backed up around it in reaction to what she saw. Dylan and a man dressed all in grey._

"_Britney Spears?" she heard the man say._

"_Her friend, lover, and protector." She heard her brother answer. There was only one person who they could have been talking about. Meat took a shocked inhale of breath, then regretted it, realising that Dylan would hear her thoughts._

"_Shit!" she whispered, then broke into a sprint back to the Heartbreak, tears blurring her vision._

"_Meat!" Dylan shouted as he ran after her. "Meat!" he repeated, still the girl kept running. "Charmaine!" Meat stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her old name._

"_You. Bastard!" she called him._

"_Listen here!" the boy shouted as he held her wrists to keep her from running. "If you tell anyone of this Brit'll be in a laser cage before you can say save me!" what could Meat do? She knew they were planning something against Britney already, but to put his life in more danger felt criminal. She had to do as she was told._

_When they returned to the station they were greeted by Brit and Charlotte. "Where'd you go?" Church asked them both. Dylan looked at his twin with raised eyebrows._

"_Nowhere." Meat said. "Just out for some fresh air. Didn't get much." She laughed._

"Next time you decide to kill a soul, count me out!" Meat told Flash. Killer Queen was right, she was immune to their tactics by now. The boy walked to the door.

"Think about the girl." He advised the Bohemian, then left.

When he was gone Meat turned to the small figure asleep in the cell next to her. 'Blonde hair. Bluey-grey eyes.' She thought. The girl drearily opened her eyes to see her neighbour staring down at her.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Now yah mention it, yes." Miss Loaf answered, then followed with a question of her own. "Can yah tell me bout yah family?" the woman asked.


	7. The Night Comes Down

The girl was fifteen years old. Meat had found out that she _was_ born in captivity, her mother was killed when she was seven. Murdered at the hands of Khashoggi. She went to Virtual Primary until she was ten, she was then kept in a laser cell for the next five years. Her father is the second in command for Globalsoft.

"You sick bastard!" Meat thought, hoping that her brother would hear her.

"What's your family like?" the girl asked.

"I don't really know, tah be honest. Until a few days ago I forgot I had a family." Meat went on to explain what she remembered. "I was an Outlander for eight years of my life, until my family was taken from me, and I've been a Bohemian ever since." She smiled at the end.

A bang of metal from the other side of the wall made the blondes jump. They heard low murmurs through the iron sheet. A clang on the wall, which Meat thought was meant to be a knock, sent the girls thinking. The older girl approached the metal hesitantly, then banged on it.

"Is that Krillan?" she heard a man ask.

"I think yah've got me confused with someone-" Meat stopped mid sentence, remembering her mother's name. "How'd yah ken my mum?" she asked.

"Is that her daughter? Little Chara?" a woman spoke this time.

"Yeah tha's me." The Bohemian laughed. They heard more murmurs and then a low buzzing. Meat put her hands on the wall, placing her ear to it so she could listen closely. The wall was hot, boiling hot. She ripped her hands away. Suddenly the wall collapsed inwards almost crushing the rebel under it, revealing two people. The first was a man, dressed in a long sandy brown army patterned outfit, heavy black boots, and short hair only shades darker than his clothes. The second was a woman, who hid slightly behind the man. She also wore an army suit, but her's was short, patterned with numerous shades of green, she wore the same heavy black boots, and again her hair was a similar colour to the outfit she wore, and hung a few inches lower than the man's.

"Oh, yeah. Stand back." He advised, a bit late for the event. The Bohemian looked around to check for guards, surely someone had heard the crash. "I'm Dragon," he continued, "this is my apprent-"

"Eh hem!" the woman coughed.

"Sorry, partner, Delilah. We've come to take you home." Dragon smiled.

"Meat?" the small girl asked, "What about me?" the wall hadn't collapsed on her side of the bars.

"Gimme that." Miss Loaf lunged forwards and grabbed the device out of the man's hand. "Where's the stupid 'on' button?" she asked herself.

"Give it here." Delilah said, pinching it from the rebel's clutches. She hit a button and a small flame roared out the end of it. "Step back." Advised the green haired woman to the child. She followed her orders. Delilah held the flame against the metal, moving it around the bars. Within a few moments the area that had been traced fell to the floor. The girl ran to Meat, hugging her tightly, the rebel returned the hug.

"I love you." Said the girl. Meatloaf smiled and kissed her on the head.

"What a touching display." Said a familiar voice. Miss Loaf and the girl let go of each other. "I see you've discovered the truth." Flash continued as two guards followed him in.

"What truth?" the Bohemian asked.

"About our half-sister." The boy gestured to the small child hiding behind Meat.

"I have now."

"So have we." Dragon added. Flash finally noticed the two extra people, then the hole in the wall.

"Killers." He noted to himself. Meat looked between the two men who were staring forcefully at each other.

"But they're a myth." Said the small blonde, looking out from behind her sisters back at her older brother. "That's what you always told me."

"We are." Delilah explained, "According to every other person on Planet Mall, The Killers are a myth. The only ones not to be a Bohemian, a Gaga, or a Globalsofter."

"But we _are _real." Dragon finished. Flash looked at the Killer then at Meat and finally settled on Delilah, giving her a look that made her feel fairly uncomfortable.

"Dragon." Meat addressed, "Take yourself, Delilah, and this one," she nudged the girls closer to The Killers, "and run."

"No." Dragon reacted, "Delilah, take the girl and return to headquarters." The woman took the child's hand and ran out the hole in the wall. Flash went to open the cell door.

"I could run." Meat thought, "I could have run before you came."

"So why donnae yah?" he asked, stepping away from the door. Though furious, because his sister wasn't reacting the way he wanted, Flash was confused by it as well.

"Because I have a score to settle." Thought the rebel. "Go Dragon!" she told the Killer, "This is my fight."

"I'm not leaving." He assured the blonde.

"Yes you are!"

"Better listen to her Dragon. You don't want to be near her when she's angry." Flash said, quite smug. Dragon looked at the him with wary eyes, moving his eyes to the girl in front of him.

"No." he decided. The Bohemian contained her anger for a few moments, after that she came to the decision that Dragon was going to leave. Meat sprung into action. She grabbed the gun from the Killer's belt in such a speed that the two men had to blink before processing what had happened. Miss Loaf pointed the gun at Dragon looking him in the eyes.

"Go." She said, her voice was strong, but her body was shaking a bit. The man finally agreed to go. He took one last glance at Flash, who didn't take his eyes off the rebel.

Meatloaf was still pointing her weapon in the direction of the sand haired man's direction when he was clearly gone. She heard a clatter of keys behind her. She spun, gun still in hand, aiming the device at her brother as he attempted to open the cell door. "You wouldn't use that on your own twin would you?" the man asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"Shut! Up!" the Bohemian answered, halfway between fury and having a nervous breakdown. "Right now you have no idea what ah'm capable of." She began to think of every wrong Dylan had done. "You betrayed our family to Globalsoft. Broke my best friend's heart. Killed my boyfriend and father to my unborn child. And let a man of pure evil have a child with our mother." She regretted saying one thing, but continued. "The real evil isn't Khashoggi, or The Killer Queen, or Globalsoft. The real evil is the one behind all their work. The one mind clever enough to follow such a big plan through and keep at the target." She wasn't going to say who it was, she didn't have to. "No wonder he's so angry. He pulls all the strings of Globalsoft. Making everything work. All the plans, and invasions Globalsoft have carried out were his idea. And yet he's a right hand man to the Second in Command." Meat pointed the gun directly at Flash's head. She was tempted to shoot without pre-warning, but something made her think about what she was doing.

"She's gone mad!" Freddie shouted. Brit stood next to the blonde he loved so much.

"Don't do it baby." He said softly in her ear. "He knows what he's done. Let him live with it."

Meat lowered her weapon. In reaction, one of the guards raised his and aimed it at the woman. It was the same guard that had shocked her with the tazer. The woman half expected her brother to say something, or to tell the guard to lower his weapon. Nothing. Why was it that he wanted his own sister, his twin sister, dead so much?

"Still not going to give up that information?" Flash asked with a sly smile. Meatloaf still had no idea of what information he was talking about. But she would never give it up even if she did know it. She stood firm and chose to not answer. "Fine. If that's what you want." Meat wasn't scared of dying, she would be with Brit that way.

"What are you doing? Move! Run! Do something!" Britney shouted as best he could, but it wouldn't work. She couldn't hear him. He then realised what she would be thinking. "I'm dead! You can't change that. Don't try to join me! Think of the girl, and Newt, and Brax!" It was no use, she didn't budge. She had made up her mind.

"Freddie forgive me." The woman said as she raised her gun to aim it at the guard. He pulled his trigger and with one gunshot silence fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Heartbreak Hotel was cold that night. Dead cold. Brax and Newt were lying on the double mattress, hugging each other to keep warm. Eva was on the floor, tossing and turning in her sleep. Constant phrases screaming in her head.

'_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.' _She heard. A weird voice. Female. _'I'm falling forever.' _Eva wasn't scared. These 'dreams', as her dad called them, were nothing to fear. 'A gift' her mother called it. The girl was only scared when visions of Meatloaf and Globalsoft came up. They used to be constant. Tonight they had just stopped. No reason behind it she thought. "Just Freddie giving me some peace." She told her father.

But there's never peace when it comes to Globalsoft. Eva's blank dream progressed and she found herself in a lake. She was under the water, somehow able to breathe. She saw an arm reaching out towards her from the murky depths. "Who are you?" Eva asked, confused as to how she could speak. "What do you want?" There was no answer. The girl noticed a small slip of paper floating to the right of the arm. The child grabbed it, holding it tight she read "Lake Janiva". She finally knew where she was. And it wasn't good. Eva looked up to the surface of the water. She focused through the sunlight to see the silhouette of a man standing on the bank. A blonde man. "No." Her eyes widened at the sight. She looked back at the arm. "No it can't be."

"Oh but it is." She heard the man say. A tear fell from the Bohemian's eye. She wondered how she could be crying underwater. She inhaled deeply. Gasping for breath she realised that she was back in the control room of the Heartbreak. She didn't want to wake anyone to tell them of her dream. Mads or Charlotte would have probably killed her for thinking such a thing anyway. The young Bohemian decided that it was a conversation for the day. There was no changing what she saw. She wiped away her tears. Then, hesitantly, she shut her eyes and somehow was able to sleep dreamless for the rest of the night.


	8. The World We Created

One day Brax just wished he could say the morning sun shone on the Heartbreak Hotel, but he had never seen it, so he couldn't.

"How many times must I tell you to control your daughter?" he heard a rather pissed off Mads shout. The young Bohemian got up carefully, making sure he didn't wake his sister as he exited the room.

"She was trying to help. It's not her fault she went about it the wrong way!" Scaramouche argued. Brax saw Eva standing between the two older Bohemians.

"Guys! Can we please not have this now?" Mr Loaf asked. "It's too early for arguing... And Newt's asleep."

"I'm sorry Brax, but would you like to hear what Miss Eva has to say about your mum?" Mads asked quite forcefully. The boy wasn't sure whether to say 'yes' or 'no' to that question. He wanted to know what was happening to Miss Loaf, but the way Madonna put it, it sounded like a bad thing.

"I don't have to." The boy said with a straight face. Galileo ran down from the surface at that point.

"Bra-" he began to shout as he approached the young Bohemian. The older rebel stopped right in front of Brax, then turned and headed off down the railway. "Big Macca!"

Galileo found himself running into the bar, where he found Paul on a stool by the counter, beer in hand. Gasping for breath from his marathon the Dreamer addressed the older Bohemian. "Big" gasp "Big Macca." The man swung around on his chair. Galileo noticed a head behind the counter. Trying to hide he presumed. "She's not here Pop," Gazza told the bar tender. "Don't worry." Pop rose from his hiding place to check. "Big Macca." Galileo repeated. "Killers. On the surface." Both of the older men looked at the black haired boy as if to say he was mad, and did just that.

"Have you gone barmey?" Paul asked.

"Killers don't exist." Pop continued. "They haven't surfaced for two hundred years." The younger Bohemian was about to counteract the men's words, but decided against it. They were probably right. The Killers were just a story. Nothing more.

"What the fuck did you do?" Flash shouted at the guard. "She was our only bargaining chip!" he was furious. He knew that Khashoggi, and probably Killer Queen, would kill him also.

"Come on baby. Get up!" Brit shouted. "If you were dead you would be here right now." Just as he said that he saw a slight twitch in the girls closed eyes. Unnoticeable to normal people, but Brit knew that this wasn't an accident. A slight move of the chest. A twitch of a finger. Freddie could see a grin slowly forming on his friends face.

"You sneaky bastard." The man said.

Slowly Meat felt, one by one, her muscles being able to move. 'Alive or dead?' she thought, her eyes still tightly shut. She couldn't help, but take in a subtle breath to confirm she was alive. She let out a sigh of relief. The Bohemian tried to imagine the space around her. She saw two men, Flash and the guard, her killer, standing above her talking. She couldn't hear what was being said because her hearing hadn't adjusted yet. A smile gradually made its way to the blonde's lips. "Well, hello boys." She said in a cheerful mood as she sat up. Her smile grew as she witnessed the face of shock on her brother's face, but that smile was soon wiped off as she noticed the other man was pointing his gun at her again.

"Will you not die?" Flash accidently let out. "How did you survive a good old fashioned steel bullet?" Meat was just as baffled at that fact as her brother was.

"Where did you even get that?" the sister asked. When she saw that this was an information for information situation she decided to get talking. "I have no idea to be honest."

Freddie knelt down beside the girl and whispered "Check your corset."

Meat looked at the bronze studs embroidered in her purple bodes and found a small dent in one of them. She relooked over the small piece of metal. Observing it. Studying it. "Kelvar." She said after a few moments. "You sneaky bastard." She whispered to the air, hoping her friend would receive the message.

"I love you too." Britney whispered in her ear, then gave her a small kiss on her right temple.

Meat swept back a strand of hair, that had fell out from behind her right ear, with a smile.

"Pardon?" the man on the outside of the cell said.

"Kevlar... bulletproof material." The rebel replied.

"Right." Her twin turned to the guard and ordered "Remove all Kevlar you find on her body."

"Uh... I wouldn't do that." Meat stopped the guard, "Not unless you really want to remove my whole corset." The man backed away slowly. Miss Loaf grabbed the gun that was still on the floor. She aimed it at the guard, pointing the weapon between him and her brother. "I'm going to go." She began, backing away as she spoke. "And you aren't going to follow me." She lowered the gun, turned on her heels, and ran.

"Alright! You go baby!" Brit shouted after Meat. The man was jumping with joy, and Freddie was celebrating beside him.

"Follow her." The guard told his captain.

"I can't." He said in answer. "If I do she'll hear me. And she's with The Killers. She's untouchable at the moment."

Britney and Freddie exchanged a glance. Brit knew what was running through Flash's head. Living with Meat for eighteen years did have its advantages. "But he can track her!" he told his friend. They ran out of the hole in the metal wall and after the Bohemian.

"Chara!" Dragon shouted to the mass of blonde hair, about fifteen metres in front of him. "Chara!" she stopped after hearing her old name. She turned to face The Killer. "I heard a gunshot. What happened?" Meat went into explain the situation up to the gun part where Dragon interrupted with "He shot you!"

"Yes he shot me, but for some reason I survived. Now can we be grateful and run? I have a fear that they might follow us." The Bohemian picked up her pace again, racing her new, apparently old, friend. Not knowing where she was going, Meatloaf let Dragon advance and over take. He led her to an old army base. Entering big iron gates and walking into a clearing, she saw people approaching, but stopping on the outskirts of the space, looking her over with disgusted stares.

"Welcome to the Tokyo Hotel." Dragon announced the name in a proud voice.

"Who's this Dragon?" an older man asked. He was also dressed in the same army patterned clothing (then again, now Meat noticed, they all were. Each person had their own colour, only occasionally pairing with another person). The situation reminded the Bohemian of when Galileo arrived at the Heartbreak.

"Ah'm Meatloaf." She answered the man, who she assumed was the leader.

"She looks like one of the Undergrounders." 'Is that what these people call Bohemians?' thought Meat, the man seemed to spit his words with disgust at her.

"Got the name of one too." A woman said in the same way. A roar of insults and comments broke out as the blonde stood, not daring to move. She came here to be safe, not to be harassed.

"Oi!" Dragon shouted over the noise. To the rebel's surprise, it stopped. "She too well might be an Undergrounder. So what? She needs protecting and that's what we're going to do." The Killers seemed reluctant, but after a few moments of conversing with a small group of people the man with blue hair spoke.

"Fine. We'll protect her. But! We will get rid of her as soon as possible, and some of us refuse to trust her." He continued, "No offence."

"I totally understand." Meat didn't feel like saying that the offence wasn't taken, because she would have been lying, but she did understand why they wouldn't trust her."

"Where's the other girl?" Dragon asked, noticing the absence of Meat's young friend.

"Bring her out." Ordered the man who, Meat was now positive, was their leader.

"And Delilah?" Dragon finished, after seeing his partner was also missing.

"And her as well." A woman with purple hair left the clearing and was soon out of sight. "Sir Alfie for your information." The man said, turning back to face the blonde. "Alf to my friends." Meat would have said a cheerful 'nice to meet you' if he hadn't taken the instant disliking to her. "I thought you went to get Krillan." A man shouted to Dragon, and he announced the news he had retrieved.

"Krillan is dead, she has been for eight years. The only remains of her are her two daughters, Charmaine and a girl with no given name." The Killers exchanged glances between each other, talking in whispers and murmurs that Meat couldn't hear.

The woman with the purple hair returned with two hands on two different shoulders.

"Dragon." Delilah ran to her partner and came into a hug, the man openly received it. The Bohemian took her attention to her sister, noticing the purple splodges on her right cheek and above her left eye-brow. The purple haired woman let go of the child's shoulder and let her run to the rebel.

"What did you do to her?" Dragon asked, seeing the markings on the young blonde. It seemed that he was asking more questions than Meat.

"One of the younger Killers saw her as a freak and chose to give her a shame marking." A shrug of the woman's shoulders as she explained. The splodges were bruises, "And by one I mean-"

"And you didn't do anything?" Meat finally said. "You're worse than GaGas." That was an insult Miss Loaf never thought she would find herself using. The child must have been hit fairly hard, because the bruises were quite darkened and defined.

"If there were daughters, why didn't you bring us them?" Alfie asked, dropping the subject of the reasons for the girls disfigurement.

"I did." Dragon gestured to Meat, who's head was rested on the younger blonde's, stroking the back of her hair, calming her down. A silence filled the space as The Killers began to look at one another in confusion, with the exception of Alfie who continued to stare at Meatloaf with hard eyes.


	9. Delilah

"Scaramouche!" Charlotte shouted to the air in an angry tone. A head peaked out of a room behind Church.

"You shouted?" it said, causing the red head to turn at a pace of a bullet. As she turned around she revealed a small blacked haired Bohemian standing at the front of her.

"What did she do this time?" her mother asked. Charlotte gave a glance to Eva to tell her to explain it herself.

"Meat escaped Globalsoft."

Scaramouche was as confused as ever. "What's bad about that?"

"She's with The Killers."

"You said she was dead!" they all heard as Madonna stuck her head out of the bar. The Bohemians chose to ignore it, for the reason that Newt had woken up and was walking towards the trio.

"Afternoon." Brax, somewhat, announced from outside the doorway, with a wide smile as the child rubbed her eyes. She looked up at her brother in confusion.

"Aft- Afternoon!" the girl was clearly unaware of how many hours she had been sleeping. "How do you even know that it's afternoon? You can't see the sun."

"Meat found, and gave me a solar digital watch which she set to the sun's time." Neither Brax nor Newt called Meat 'mum' because she wasn't related to them by blood. She found them when looking for materials with Brit one day. "That's how I know about time and hours." All that answered Brax's words were four pairs of confused eyes.

"I still don't trust her!" the blonde heard from her small room of which she was assigned. The Killers called it a room, but in Meat's opinion it was another prison cell. With a door about a foot thick, and only a small, square window with bars on it. The room was no more than one and a half metres wide and only half a metre more in length. Her younger sister was sitting on the small bed in the far corner of the plain white room.

"What they sayi-"

"Shhh!" Meat whispered, trying to hear what was being said outside.

"How? She's a surviving child of Krillan, and one of the last to be related to a freedom fighter." Dragon defended. Meat had heard of the Freedom Fighters before, in many tales and stories Pop would tell the young Bohemians. Her ear was pressed up against a small slice in the door, no bigger than a fifteen centimetre ruler. She wasn't worried about getting caught eaves dropping for there was a thin rectangular metal plate in front of it.

"She might well be, but we don't have to trust her. It doesn't matter if she is a descendant of a Freedom Fighter, that's nothing to us. And you know Undergrounders, they're nothing but drunks, alchoholics and dealers." It had to be Alfie that Dragon was talking to. No-one else was brave enough to say that about Meat in front of her friend. She couldn't contain her anger anymore. A loud bang echoed around the room and down the hall outside as Meatloaf kicked the iron door. Her sister looked at her in shock.

"Meat what the hell are you doing?"

"I, am sober!" the Bohemian muttered to herself. "And we are bloody fucking **not**dealers!" she shouted at the door. On the other side Alfie heard the captives talking. Dragon also heard the conversation, but only the parts Meat wasn't whispering. She turned to face the opposite wall and kicked the bed as well. "Fuck this!" The Killers could hear her say. "Fuck it all!"

Britney watched with wide eyes as he saw his girlfriend, his strong, carefree Meatloaf, collapse on the floor from the blood that was rushing to her head. "Meat, calm down." He told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. To his shock it was freezing cold.

"Brit?" the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing nothing, and no-one, was there, but she still felt that she had took look.

She was staring right into his eyes. He saw them glisten in the light. "She can't." Brit said, realising that it was the reflection of the wall in her eyes. He had no reflection.

"Yah have tah be there." Meat said to the air. Brit was there, she knew he was. "Yah have to." The smile on her face saddened as she realised that it was impossible. He wasn't there. He couldn't be. Outside, Alfie heard the extra name mentioned and opened the door, pulling it with a great force.

"Where is he?" the man was angry, furious even. The two blondes looked at him as though he were talking madness. "Where's Spears?"

"How'd yah ken Brit?" Meatloaf was curious as to how the man in front of her knew her boyfriend, or how her boyfriend had met The Killers and not told her.

"Don't give me that Scottish shit you vermin!" Meat felt the force of Alfie's hand hit her cheek, and she hit the floor once more. "Tell me where he is!"

"I tell you the same as I told her brother." The Bohemian in question answered. "Ask him yourself you mother fucking son of a rather unlucky-"

"Brit." Freddie didn't want to repeat himself, again.

"I know"

"He's dead." Meat felt a need to try and make Alfie feel bad about asking. "There. Is that what you wanted to hear?" the man's expression didn't change. "He was shot by Globalsoft's Secret Police a year ago." She said as she stood up. Alfie's hand was as quick as light could travel. The Bohemian found herself lying with her back on the floor, pain finding its way back to her cheek.

"He killed one of our people." Meat laughed at the man. She sat up slowly as the pain began to die.

"Get over it." She chuckled.

"Have you gotten over his death?" the blonde's eyes followed Alfie as he exited the room and locked the door. Her sister slid off the bed to the floor to be beside Meat. She bent down on her knees and looked up under the rebels head to look at her face, which was aimed at the floor. Meatloaf's tongue found its way to her lips, the younger blonde laughed to see that her sister was still carefree. Almost.

Something was on the Bohemian's mind, a problem she would continue to face if she didn't sort it. "Sis..." the girl looked up from the thumbs she was twiddling. "Do yah wan' a name?" the thought of a name brought music to the small child. She could imagine people calling it. A smile, followed by a nod, came from the blonde. "Hmm... this will be hard without posters, but I think I can manage. Now..." they went into long lists of names from A to Z in ones Meat thought her younger sister would like;

Altra Violet

Avril Lavigne

Linkin Park

Pink

Pink Floyd

Nothing. Then she tried others, more 'out there' ones. Names Meat thought were a bit more unknown;

Pendulum

Robin S.

Kerry Ellis

"What about the breaking one?" Meat was completely lost. What name breaks?

"The one after Jackson 5."

"Steps?"

"The one before that."

"Breaking Benjamin?" the girl nodded. "You sure?" a curious eyebrow raised on Meat's face. Another nod. "Ok."

"I'll shorten it to Ben or Benjy to make it easier." Breaking Benjamin suggested.

"How about Benjamin?" Ben shook her head as her face scrunched up.

"Too much of a mouthful." Meatloaf shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

A few hours later the girls heard someone whisper. "Meatloaf." The Bohemian sat up on the bed. Ben turned round from her cross legged position on the floor to face the door with curiosity. "Meatloaf." The person repeated.

"Dragon?" Meat wondered. She heard an 'ugh' from the other side of the iron door.

"Since when is Dragon a girl?... never mind." A tinkling giggle followed the comment.

"Delilah?" the door opened and the green haired girl entered.

"The one and only." She smiled. "I need to tell you something important." She said as the smile dropped from her face.

"Important good, or important bad?" the Bohemian asked.

"Bit of both... it's about... you and some of your history." Meat found it highly unfair that it seemed everyone but her knew about her history."

"About how I'm related to a freedom fighter?"

"Yes. Your father's, father's, father's, father's" Delilah had to count up to see if she had got it right, "best friend, and former band member, was Freddie." The Bohemian sat there in utter confusion. The Killer went in to simplify, "Your great, great, grandfather was Brian May. You're a true blooded freedom fighter Meatloaf.

The man stood, jaw at the floor, not believing what he had just heard. "Freddie." Brit summoned, "Why didn't you tell me your best friend was related to my girlfriend?"

"Because it was a threat to your health and I wanted to tell you when you were older." Brit looked at his friend with a puzzled expression. "I didn't know you twat!" he explained.

"Meatloaf?" the woman was clearly in shock for she couldn't seem to move. Delilah was curious whether she should have told the blonde this news. "Meatloaf?" still no change. Ben stood up from her crossed legged state without any assistance from her hands.

"Try this." She suggested and at the top of her childish voice shouted "Meatloaf sucks Ga G-" a firm hand clamped itself over the young blonde's mouth. She licked the hand in an attempt to get it off.

"One, you know that won't work," she told her sister, not removing her hand, "and two, you have no idea where my hand have been." The younger blonde pulled away in coughs and splutters of disgust. "That'll teach yah." A giggle slipped out of Delilah's lips.

"Of what dignity I had, I think I lost it in that one second. Yuck!" the Bohemian rolled her eyes and faced The Killer.

"What else did you come here for?"

The woman's smile fall into a hard line, "You're leaving. Both of you are." The two blondes shook their heads simultaneously. "Yes you are. It's too dangerous for you to stay here. Don't worry it's all planned out. Tomorrow Dragon will pretend to take you out to gather materials for weapons and food, he'll bring you to me, I'll be meeting you half way. I will then go on to return you to the Heartbre-" she cut off mid word, realising that she had almost let out her biggest secret.

Meatloaf heard the slip in Delilah's voice, "How do you know The Heartbreak?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, not here, not now." After that the woman left and the room was quiet again.


End file.
